Abschied
by she-ga-roo
Summary: meine erste kp ff. es geht um kim & shego, also wer die zwei nicht gern zusammen sieht, sollte diese ff meiden. bitte review hinterlassen, thanx!


so... he, he... das hier ist meine erste kp-ff überhaupt, also seid bitte nicht alzu streng. ' wer das paaring kim/shego nicht mag, sollte diese ff lieber nicht lesen. kim und co. gehören leider nicht zu mir, denn würden sie es, wären kim und shego zusammen! denn merkt euch eines: kigo the only way to go! in diesem sinne viel spaß mit meiner kleinen ff.

Abschied

Kim:  
Sie waren alle gekommen, um Shego die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.  
Mam und Dad, die neben mir standen in der Hoffnung mir irgendwie beistehen zu können; meine Brüder Tim und Jim, die sonst immer zu streichen bereit waren, sahen mit betrübten Gesicht zu Boden; Ron, der in den letzten Wochen steht's versuchte hatte, mich aufzubauen und mir wieder Mut zu machen; Monique, die eine der Ersten war, denen ich von Shego und mir erzählt hatte; Wade, der an dem heutigen Tag nicht nur hinter dem Kimmunikator an meiner Seite sein wollte; Shegos Brüder... ja, selbst Drakken war gekommen, obwohl er es gar nicht gut geheißen hatte, dass Shego mir zu liebe aufgehört hat, für ihn zu arbeiten.  
Ich sah zu dem Sarg, in dem Shego lag und wollte es noch immer nicht glauben. Sie war immer so stark gewesen und hatte sich durch nichts und niemanden unter kriegen lassen. Etwas, was ich an ihr schon immer so bewundert habe. Ihr Kampfgeist war weitaus größer, als der meine und jetzt soll sie einfach so verloren haben? Gegen eine Krankheit?  
Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen, denn ich war an dem Tag nicht bei ihr, als sie im Krankenhaus starb. Tag ein Tag aus habe ich sonst an ihrer Seite gesessen um bei ihr zu sein. Oft schien es, als wäre sie gar nicht krank und zog mit ihrem wohlbekanntem Sarkasmus über das Krankenhauspersonal her. "Ich bin gar nicht krank, pumpkin. Man will mich hier nur vergiften mit dem Essen, was die mir hier andrehen!", das sagte sie oft und jedes mal musste ich darüber lächeln.  
Die Trauerfeier begann, doch das alles zog an mir vor bei, als wäre es nur nebensächlich. Denn das ist es auch. Nichts kann Shegos Tod rückgängig machen. Nicht die Blumen, nicht die Kerzen, nicht die Rede, die der Pastor grade hält...  
Als die Menschen, die sich auf dem Friedhof versammelt hatten, am Sarg vorbeigezogen waren und Shego verabschiedet hatten, blieb ich als Einzige zurück. Ich hatte noch nicht die Kraft gefunden, zum Sarg zu gehen. Jetzt ging ich langsam auf den Holzkasten, denn das war der Sarg eigentlich nur, wenn man ihn bei Licht betrachtete, zu und legte die Hand darauf. Ich wusste, was Shego trug. Sie hatte mir im Krankenhaus noch gesagt, wenn sie denn sterben sollte, wolle sie wenigstens ihren Kampfanzug tragen. Höchst eigenartige Vorstellung, würden die meisten sagen, doch nicht für mich. Ich grinste leicht in mich hinein, denn immer musste Shego irgendwie aus der Reihe tanzen. Nicht, dass sie das wegen ihrer blass/grünen Haut und ihrer Fähigkeit Plasma zu erzeugen ohnehin schon getan hat, nein sie musste oft immer noch einen drauf setzen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Shego... doch ich kann es dir nicht versprechen..."

Ron:  
Ich stand am Eingang zum Friedhof. Rufus hatte ich zu Hause gelassen, denn Beerdigungen verträgt er nicht sonderlich. Wer tut das schon? Kims Familie war schon mal voran gegangen, wollten Kim die Möglichkeit lassen sich von Shego zu verabschieden. Ich blickte zu Kim zurück, die immer noch an der selben Stelle stand und mit Unglauben und Trauer den Sarg ansah. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, überlegte kurz und ging dann doch zurück zu Kim. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, bevor ich sprach: "Kim, kommst du?"  
Kim sah nicht mal zu mir, ihr Blick immer noch auf den Sarg gerichtet.  
"Einen Moment noch, Ron. Geh ruhig schon mal vor...", meinte sie mit getrübter Stimme. Ich nickte und nahm die Hand weg. "Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst...", damit wandte ich mich zum gehen, doch Kims Stimme ließ mich inne halten.  
"Ron?"  
"Ja?"  
Sie sah zu mir und ein gewisses Aufflackern in Kims grünen Augen ließ vermuten, dass sie mir irgendwas sagen wollte.  
"Ach nichts...", damit sah sie wieder zu dem Sarg, eine Hand in der Hosentasche.  
Ich hielt es für besser, nicht weiter nachzufragen und ging Richtung Eingangstor.  
Der Nachhall eines Schusses ließ mich herumfahren. Ich riss die Augen auf und brachte nur ein gekrächztes "Nein!" zustande. Ich rannte zurück zu Kim, die neben Shegos Grab am Boden lag. Neben ihrer Hand lag eine kleine Schusswaffe. Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde an ihrer Schläfe und färbte den grau gepflasterten Weg rot. Auf dem Boden lag noch ein kleiner Zettel. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich in an mich und faltete ihn auf. Nur ein Satz war zu lesen:  
'Ich kann nicht anders... es tut mir leid.'

Shegos Abschied:  
"Moment, läuft dieses dümmliche Stück High-Tech Schrott überhaupt? Ja, sieht so aus. Also gut. räusper  
Wir haben heute den, äh, lass mal überlegen, 27.5. Hey, in ein paar Monaten habe ich Geburtstag! Happy Birthday to myself in a few months! Hach, das ist jetzt auch unwichtig. Egal...  
Nun, heute ist der 27. Mai. Es ist jetzt 15.38 Uhr. Tolle Uhrzeit, wirklich...  
Also Kimmie, du hast gesagt, ich soll dir auf ein Videoband sprechen, damit du immer eine Erinnerung an mich hast, wie ich ausgesehen habe und wie ich gesprochen habe und so weiter... Das klingt aber nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, wenn du dich nicht auch so an mich erinnern kannst, häh?! Aber egal. Bevor du mir wieder mit deinem Dackelblick ankommst, mache ich das lieber freiwillig und für dich tue ich ja eh fast alles, princess.  
Was soll ich dir denn jetzt erzählen? Ich könnte dir natürlich meine Lebensgeschichte runterleiern, aber ich glaube das wird dich nur langweilen. Ich kann mir sowieso nicht vorstellen, wie du abends vor dem Fernseher hockst und dir ausgerechnet meine Visage antust. Und meine Blechstimme. Ja, ja, ich weiß pumpkin, ich hab keine Blechstimme. Was würde deine Mam jetzt sagen? Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Hüpfer zur Gesundheit? Wie auch immer... Ich will hier nicht von deiner Mam reden, sondern von mir. Das heißt... wollen tu ich's eigentlich nicht. Aber, wie schon gesagt, für dich würde ich so ziemlich alles tun. Mit Ausnahme von mir von der Krankenschwester Zäpfchen verpassen lassen. hüstel Okay, darauf gehe ich jetzt nicht näher ein...  
Genau, das ist es. Ich erzähle von meinen Gewohnheiten. Oder nein, noch besser, ich erzähle dir von einer Person, die mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst.  
Also, fangen wir mit den Äußerlichkeiten an. Sie ist... na ja, wie soll ich das sagen... Sie ist wie ein Engel. Ein Engel auf Erden. Sie ist einfach... grandios! Weißt du pumpkin, grandios ist eines meiner Lieblingswörter, dabei kann man es leider nur sehr selten anwenden. Wie dem auch sei... Sie hat die schönsten Augen der ganzen Welt. Ich könnte Stunden damit verbringen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Leider bekomme ich ja nie so richtig die Gelegenheit dazu... grummel  
Weiter: Sie ist warmherzig und lieb. Sie ist ein Talent in allem was sie tut, denn sie kann einfach alles. Na ja, bis auf kochen vielleicht. lach Sie ist wirklich unglaublich zärtlich, liebevoll und... hust Hups, jetzt hab' ich mich verschluckt, sorry Kimmie. Glas wegstellen, so. Ich hasse dieses Zeugs wie die Pest, aber es soll angeblich das Immunsystem stärken. Also, wo war ich? Ach so. Sie ist zärtlich, liebevoll und... Tja, jetzt fehlt mir das Wort... Sie ist einfach unglaublich. Sie hat mich aus den Tiefen meines Lebens herausgeführt und mir den Himmel offenbart. Sie hat mein Leben von Grund auf geändert und tut es auch jetzt noch. Sie hat mir mein Herz und meine Gefühle zurückgegeben.  
Sie ist immer da, wenn ich sie brauche. Sie nimmt mich in den Arm, wenn ich einen Halt brauche. Sie tröstet mich, wenn ich traurig bin. Sie lacht mit mir zusammen, wenn es mir gut geht. Sie hilft mir über die Abgründe meiner Seele hinweg, wenn ich die Brücke zerstört habe. Ich brauche sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ohne sie bin ich nichts, noch nicht einmal ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Ich weiß, dass sie immer für mich da sein wird, auch wenn es überheblich klingen mag. Aber ich brauche sie. Mehr als ich diese abscheulichen Medikamente brauche. Denn sie ist mein wirksamstes Medikament. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Ich kann ohne sie nicht sein. Ich will ohne sie nicht sein.  
Ich glaube du weißt wen ich meine. Du kennst sie, nicht wahr princess?  
Okay, okay, schon gut, ich löse das Rätsel auf. Gemeint ist... Monique!!! Tataaaa! lach  
Schon gut, schon gut. War nur ein Witz. Nein, jetzt im Ernst.  
Kim, ich brauche dich. Das weißt du. Ich will ohne dich nicht mehr leben müssen. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben - gut, klingt vielleicht nicht so überzeugend, jetzt da mein Leben nicht mehr allzulang dauern kann - und ich möchte nicht einen Tag dein Lächeln missen. Du bist der Engel, auf den ich so lange Zeit gewartet habe. Du bist mein Engel. Mein Engel auf Erden.  
Ich glaube, dass ich nicht mehr besonders viel auf das Band sprechen werde. Entweder du wirst dich auch so an mich erinnern können, oder du vergisst mich. Und vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Du hast mir soviel gegeben, aber ich habe es dir nie richtig zurückgeben können. Wie selbstverständlich habe ich deine Liebe hingenommen, und erst jetzt erkenne ich, wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Was sie mir wirklich bedeutet, Kimmie.  
Ohne deine Liebe, deine Zärtlichkeit, deine Zuneigung hätte ich mein Leben wahrscheinlich in dem Moment beendet, wo der Arzt mir die Diagnose bekannt gab. Aber ich wollte weiterleben. Für dich, princess.  
Ich werde bis zum Schluss kämpfen. Und ich hoffe darauf, dass du an meiner Seite stehen wirst. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es an deiner Stelle tun. Aus einem einzigen Grunde. Du kennst ihn.  
Kim, wenn ich auch sterbe, ich werde immer bei dir sein. Solange du es willst, werde ich bei dir sein und dich beschützen. Vor allem, was da kommt. Vor den den ganzen ach so bösen Jungs, vor Weltuntergangsmaschinen, vor Küchengeräten, vor allem, das verspreche ich dir. Versprich du mir nur, dass du weiterlebst. Dein Lächeln ist schöner als der heraufkommende Tag. Du bist schöner als die aufgehende Sonne. Schöner als die klarste Sternennacht. Schöner als alles andere auf der Welt. Vor allem schöner als ich grünes Plasma werfendes Etwas. ehemm...  
Vielleicht denkst du ja ab und zu mal an mich. Wenigstens dann, wenn dir jemand in deinen süßen Hintern tritt und es nicht ich bin. zwinker Bleib gesund, träum was Schönes und vor allem, hab mich lieb. grins  
Ich liebe dich, Kimmie"


End file.
